1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure arrangements for bulk shipping containers, and more particularly to a removable cover adapted for interlocking engagement with the top wall of a bulk container at a fill opening thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
A background search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,537,956, 3,888,383, 3,964,635, 4,006,837, 4,202,462, 4,428,496, 4,497,419, 4,521,233, and 4,602,654.
None of the patents uncovered in the search dicloses a closure arrangement that includes a removable cover having a center panel with a peripheral rim and a plurality of lock tabs extending radially outwardly therefrom and spaced from each other to form grooves for receiving portions of the top wall of a container adjacent an opening in the wall, so the cover can be locked in a closed position by rotating it relative to the container top wall.